


Seven Times Fox Smiled

by CoralTypewriter



Series: Clone Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, Commander Fox Week, Cute Kids, Dentistry, Dogs, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gift Giving, POV Third Person Limited, Parental Shaak Ti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralTypewriter/pseuds/CoralTypewriter
Summary: The title says it all.[Note: Originally created in July 2020 and completed in November 2020].
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-5869 | Stone, CC-1010 | Fox & Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars), CC-1010 | Fox & Shaak Ti, Riyo Chuchi & CC-1010 | Fox, Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Clone Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120856
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Fox stares at the screen of his datapad, reading the form again and again and again until its contents are gibberish. 

_K9-Unit_. 

It’s the only part of the document he understands at this point. The Coruscant Guard are receiving patrol dogs, twenty-four to be exact, to aid in their investigations; and if he’s reading this right, there’s quite a variety of breeds joining their ranks too: dobermans, rottweilers, bloodhounds, and so forth. 

An unfamiliar excitement blooms in Fox’s chest despite his insistence that there’s nothing to get excited about. 

The door to his office hisses open and Fox doesn’t expect the sight before him despite the notice in his hand. At least, not so soon. 

Thorn stops short of Fox’s desk and the young Doberman at his side sits dutifully as he salutes Fox. 

“Commander,” Thorn says, a smile evident in his voice even with the helmet’s modifier. “I’d like to introduce one of our new guard members, Prowler.”

Prowler, despite their name, isn’t menacing at all. They’re the exact opposite actually and Fox doesn’t even attempt to hide his growing smile as they stare up at him with curious brown eyes. 

The sound of a cropped tail swishing against the durasteel floor pulls a laugh out of Thorn. 

“I think she likes you.” Thorn unclips the leash and signals for Prowler to approach Fox. And she does with great enthusiasm—stubby tail rotating like a propeller, sniffer inspecting every inch of Fox available. Prowler then stands on her hind legs, a paw on either of Fox’s shoulders, and laps his face with slobbery kisses. 

Fox’s laughter is rich and warm and it rings through the office like a bell. It’s something he hasn’t done in a long time and it feels good. More than good, really. 

“Aw! You made a friend,” Thorn tucks his helmet under his arm, toothy grin on full display. “Stone’s gonna be so jealous when he hears about this.” 

Prowler finally calms down, settling on the ground between Fox and his desk with her stomach open for belly rubs. 

“This is Stones’ dog?” That’s surprising since Stone is a commander too; he shouldn’t be on the K9-Unit. 

“No, none of them have been assigned to anyone yet. She just kept ignoring him.” 

Fox snorts, brows raising in surprise when he glances down at Prowler. “Wow, you’re so rude.” 

Prowler tilts her head as if to say “Me? Rude? Never” before relishing in his attention once more.

“Would you like to meet the others?”

It takes every fiber in Fox’s being not to spring from his chair and rush out the door like an eager shiny. Instead, he stands and circles his desk slowly, collecting his helmet on the way. Prowler hops to her feet and follows after him.

“Sure,” he says casually, as if Stone invited him to join a late game of Sabacc and not to meet a pack of puppies. Of course, Fox’s smile gives away his true feelings on the matter. “Lead the way.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this adorable short comic from Tumblr → https://ippsy.tumblr.com/post/623103813806653440/in-this-house-we-love-and-respect-commander-fox
> 
> [I failed to credit the inspiration in the original post, fixed it, and then impulse deleted the entire story from anxiety. Thanks for understanding!]

There’s a quiet gasp behind him and the pitter patter of shoes against the thin carpet. 

“Commander Fox!” A voice calls out as they draw closer. 

Fox turns to find a Keshiri child, no more than eight standard years, looking up at him like he hung the moon in the sky. It’s an expression he’s not really accustomed to. Usually it is the Jedi that receive such reverence from younglings. 

Before he can ask if they require assistance, the child offers him a piece of flimsi. 

“We wrote about our heroes today in class,” they explain as he takes it. 

It’s not an incomprehensible notion for citizens to see the clones collectively as heroes. Him and his _vod_ are fighting their war after all. While Fox took pride in the work he did as a commander, he never expected citizens to view him _personally_ as a hero. A strange warmth bloomed in his chest: he felt seen and appreciated—like a _person_. 

The top portion has a doodle of him, front and center, surrounded by stars (or maybe sparkles). There are two other clones to the far left who are taking away Cad Bane—it’s the large hat that gives him that impression. Amidala, Organa, and another senator he’s not familiar with (probably the kid’s parent) also make an appearance on the far right side. 

Below the drawing is a short paragraph: 

_Commander Fox is my hero because he protects momma and her friends when they're working. He also keeps Coruscant safe from the Separatists and other bad people like Cad Bane. When I grow up, I want to be like Commander Fox and help others too._

Fox swallows the lump in his throat, thankful for his helmet, which hides his wobbly smile and misty eyes, but soon realizes these sort of things are best said face-to-face. 

Removing his helmet, Fox takes a knee so that he’s at eye level with the kid. 

“Ya know,” he says, words choked with emotion. “This really made my day. Just goes to show that you don’t need to be an adult to help people. Sometimes it's the little things in life.” 

The child smiles and Fox smiles back. Perhaps those sort of things truly are contagious. 

“Some of my classmates wrote about the Coruscant guard too—” they shrug off their book bag and pull out a short stack of flimsi— “Could you deliver these to them? I promised momma I wouldn’t be long.” 

“Of course,” he says, taking the pile. “And thank you.” 

After the two exchange quick goodbyes, Fox heads towards the first recipient: Thorn. 

Before he even turns the corner, however, his commlink beeps with a message: General Skywalker and Commander Tano have captured Rako Hardeen and are en route to the prison. Not that it surprises him; the pair are remarkably efficient. 

Glancing at his chronometer, Fox calculates how long it takes to arrive at the prison and how many deliveries he needs to make. 

“I have time,” Fox assures himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chancellor Palpatine is smart. He always knows what to say and how to say. He also knows the rules and loopholes that go with them, meaning he’s two steps ahead of everyone and often gets his way. Some people may say he’s charismatic, a natural leader; Fox thinks manipulative suits him better and that he’s a natural slime ball. 

While it can be scary at times, it’s mostly frustrating as hell. Judging by Senator Amidala’s hardened features, she’s in agreement with Fox and ready to put Palpatine in his place. Maybe even try out her aggressive negotiation tactics on him. Unfortunately, Fox will have to apprehend her if she does. 

A comm message distracts him from the conversation long enough for Fox to miss what Palpatine says, but short enough for Amidala’s eloquent and dry reply to bless his ears. 

(Later, he checks the security footage and discovers Palpatine questioning Amidala if she plans to bring up the prospect of removing the Amendment that allows him to stay in office past term and voting for a new Chancellor). 

“Perhaps I will.” 

Fox sucks in a sharp breath and has to physically bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing, but nothing stops the way his lips twitch upwards. 

Palpatine stares for a long moment at Amidala, gaping like a fish. His eyebrows nearly reach his hairline. However, the chancellor gathers him quickly and has the decency to at least feign embarrassment.

“My apologies, Senator Amidala,” Palpatine says with a curt bow. “I never meant to offend you.” 

“No, you did.” She stands tall, head held high. Her voice is commanding and out of patience. “The Clones Rights bill will be heard on the senate floor this week, negotiations for the peace treaty will commence on schedule, and the vote for directing funds from cloning to public services will no long be delayed.” 

With that, Amidala turns on her heels and marches out of his office. Fox, of course, quickly excuses himself and follows after her. 

“Permission to speak freely, senator?” 

“Always, commander.” 

“That was absolutely brilliant,” he says with a breathy laugh. “I hope he doesn't order me to erase the footage.” 

Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t have divulged that information. But Fox is so done playing Palpatine’s puppet and if the senator of Naboo is in his corner then anything’s possible. 

Amidala comes to a screeching halt and turns to face Fox so fast it surprises him that she doesn’t give herself whiplash. 

“He orders you to erase security footage?” Her voice is starting to lose its even keel. 

“Among other things.” Fox nods, an eager smile growing under his helmet as he sees the roaring fire in her eyes. “Mostly forgery and bribery.” 

Before Fox knows it, he’s sitting in Amidala's office surrounded by her allies and telling them everything he knows. He’s more than willing to be their mole if it means ensuring a future for his _vode_.

With a little luck, they might outsmart Palpatine. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by my first laughing gas experience.

“Fox.” 

He doesn’t feel the cavity let alone the needle pierce his gums. To be honest, Fox can’t feel much of anything anymore. There’s a slight metallic scent trapped in his nose and a tingling sensation throughout his body. If he didn’t know any better, Fox would think he was floating. 

The steady humming of a machine paired with a familiar voice echo in the background. 

“Fox?” 

_I’m here._

“Fox?”

 _That’s my name! Don’t wear it out,_ he wants to say. 

The man in question lays on a medical cot, giggling at the ceiling like it just told him the greatest joke ever. Not that he can bring himself to explain what’s so funny. There’s too much static in his mind to fabricate a coherent sentence. Even if he could, Fox is certain no one would understand him through the constant bursts of laughter; the block keeping his jaw open doesn’t help either. 

The ceiling tiles ripple and splash like waves. It would remind him of the oceans on Kamino if not for the colors: vibrant pinks, obnoxious oranges, bright blues, and so forth. It’s memorizing. 

_A rainbow ocean,_ he wonders absently. _Oh! Maybe there are rainbow fish too_.

Senator Organa has a rather large fish tank in his office. Maybe next time Fox needs to go there, he’ll take a closer look. 

“What the hell did you give him?” 

It’s Stone’s voice, Fox realizes. Although Fox finds the commander in the corner of his vision, Stone’s voice still sounds far away and resounds within the room like he’s in a cave. 

“Just a standard sedative—” the medic pauses and Fox hears the clicking of a dial— “Er, a little too much though.” 

The stream of gas in his mask dwindles and his mind becomes a little less fuzzy. Just a little, of course. Fox finds himself still smiling, however. This time at Stone. 

“Stone!” Fox gasps, lazily reaching out for his _vod._ His arm barely makes it off the cot before falling back to his side again. Too much work. “I need to tell you something, but it's a secret. So you can’t tell anyone.” 

For a moment, genuine concern flickers across Stone’s face. He kneels before the cot, eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

“Sure,” he says without hesitation. “You can tell me anything.” 

In that moment, a Cheshire grin spreads across Fox’s features and it reaches his heavily dilated eyes. “You could say I’m _stoned_.” 

Too bad he doesn’t have a holocamera. Even when he’s higher than a kriffing satellite, Fox sees his _vod_ go through the seven stages of grief from that oh so terrible pun. In fact, Stone rolls his eyes so hard they nearly fall out of his skull. 

“Haven’t heard that one before,” Stone says dryly. 

He shoots the medic a tired look before slipping on his helmet. “Just get that tooth out and sober him up please.” 

“Sorry Stone!” Fox calls out as he disappears behind the privacy curtain. 

“No you’re not!” 

He’s right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translation(s): 
> 
> vod = sibling


	5. Chapter 5

It’s early and the senate building is quiet for once. Not for long, Fox knows, but it gives him enough time to find his office before someone starts shoving orders down his throat. 

The elevator comes to a smooth stop at the seventh floor with a cheerful chime, several levels before the one Fox needs to be on. 

_Ah, sithspit_. He just jinxed himself. 

As the door swishes open, Fox stands a little taller, hands clasped behind his back. 

“Good morning, senator.” 

“Oh! I was just on my way to see you,” Senator Chuchi beams as she steps inside, “I have a gift for you.” 

_A gift?_ Fox frowns behind his helmet. He can’t recall doing anything in recent times worthy of a gift. Not unless this is a general thanks for his service. Or maybe it's an apology for Chairman Chi Cho’s rudeness towards him the other day—although, she already did so profusely. 

“They’re Pantoran cupcakes,” Chuchi says as she offers him the small and beautifully decorated tin. “I’m not much of a baker, but I hope you enjoy them.” 

“What brought this about?” Fox winces at his own words. That’s not proper etiquette when receiving a gift. The apology dies in his throat, however, when Chuchi gives a casual shrug in response.

“You’re my friend,” she says and Fox knows she means it. “I wanted to show my appreciation for you.” 

“Oh,” Fox says softly. His shoulders relax and he takes the container from her with a short bow. “Thank you.” 

There’s a brief lull in the conversation as Fox stares at the gift in his hands, lost in his own thoughts. Maybe his training is the reason, Fox thinks, that he views gifts as rewards. Or perhaps it's because those are the only kinds he receives. 

“I’ll probably end up sharing these with the others,” he finally speaks again. “Wouldn’t want a mutiny on my hands.” 

The senator barely makes an attempt to hide her smile behind a gloved hand. “Oh yes, I can see the headlines now,” she nods. “ _Battle for the Pantoran Cupcakes!_ ”

Fox snorts and creaks open the lid, peeking inside. “What flavor are they?” 

“Red velvet with cream cheese frosting”—Chuchi shys away, eyes looking everywhere by Fox— “To, uh, match the Coruscant Guard colors.” 

Blessed Stars—that’s kriffing _adorable_. If Senator Chuchi wasn’t one of his favorite politicians already, this definitely cenaments that sentiment. 

The remaining ride is spent in comfort silence. As they reach the twentieth floor, the pair part ways with promises of meeting for caf later, and Fox finds himself smiling the entire way to his office. (He also manages to dodge several other senators, including Halle Burtoni, on the remaining stretch to his office. No one’s going to stop Fox from enjoying his gift—not even the chancellor himself). It won’t matter if they taste worse than rations or if they're not the prettiest pastries in the galaxy; they were made by a friend and that’s enough for Fox. 


	6. Chapter 6

Regardless of the hour, it’s not unusual for a senator to request an escort to their speeder. These are dangerous times and politicians are less popular now more than ever—especially those who actually do their job. Not to mention, it’s part of Fox's job description to protect them and other staff members (such as interns and personal assistants). 

So why are his palms so sweaty? Why does his heart jump when the office door comes into view as he steps off the elevator? And why is there warmth in his face at the mere thought of seeing this particular senator?

Because it's Senator Chuchi who put in the request for an escort, asking for Commander Fox  _ specifically _ and emphasizing for him to come  _ alone _ . It doesn’t help that Thorn is well-aware of his feelings for the pantoran senator and wouldn’t stop teasing Fox when he learned of the news. While innocent in nature, Fox tried his best to keep that fondness locked away and under guard. 

Fox doesn’t have a credit to his name or a place of his own. Both of which are also impossible to obtain without Republic citizenship. Although a small group of senators are pushing to grant clones citizenship (which would come with pay and other benefits), there’s always something keeping it from reaching the senate floor for discussion. Even if none of that matters to her, it’s still against regulations. If anyone found out and reported him, Fox would be sent away for reconditioning, or worse, decommissioned. Could Fox truly risk not only his own well-being but hers as well? Would that be a gamble worth making? 

“If General Skywalker can maintain a relationship with a senator, then you can too,” Thorn argued. “Besides, we’ll make sure your secret’s better kept. Now go and sweep Senator Chuchi off her feet.” 

While Thorn successfully persuades him, Fox rolls his eyes at the notion. Senator Chuchi doesn’t seem the type to want a knight in shining armor nor does Fox know how to flirt. At least … Fox thinks he doesn’t. Does he? 

Standing outside Senator Chuchi’s office, Fox takes in a sharp breath (reminding himself to take this one step at a time) before keying the door, exhaling as he steps inside. There’s a figure standing on the other side, however, and he leaps back in surprise. Good start. 

“Oh! My apologies, Commander.” Chuchi shrugs on her coat with a sheepish look. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

Clearing his throat, Fox offers her a slow nod. “It’s alright, senator. Are you ready?” 

“Yes, but please, call me Riyo. It’s only the two of us and we’ve known each for some time now, yes?” 

“Then it’s only fair that you call me Fox in return.” 

Where this sudden boldness came from, Fox can’t tell, but he’s grateful for it when a giggle escapes Riyo. 

“Very well, _ Fox _ —” the way she says his name sends Fox’s heart fluttering— “Shall we?” 

Fox steps aside and gestures for her lead the way. Nice save. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Fox says as the pair enter the elevator, “Why did you ask for me specifically?” 

The door closes before them and Riyo turns to Fox with a tentative smile, fiddling with the button on her jacket’s cuff. “I enjoy your company and—” she hesitates, gaze flickering away— “want to spend more time with you.” 

Removing his helmet, Fox tucks it under his arm and gives her a tender smile, hoping it soothes her nerves and conveys his truth. “In that case, you would like to join me for a cup of hot chocolate? My shifts over once we reach your speeder and there’s a diner not too far from here.” 

Riyo’s smile finally reaches her golden eyes. “You really do know the way to a girl’s heart, Fox.” 

Fox snorts. “Well, I’ve developed a sweet tooth thanks to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Fox stood on the platform, hands clasped behind his back, and eyes trained on the rumbling sky. Black swollen clouds had gathered only moments ago, carrying the oh so familiar scent of rain. Coruscant was expecting a lightning storm, a big one at that, and he hoped that the shuttle would arrive before it began. 

Taking a deep breath, Fox relished in the moment of peace and quiet. A reminder of simpler times. One could say the calm before the storm. While Fox enjoyed rainy days (and was probably the only clone in the GAR that held that sentiment), storms usually meant power outages, which brought accidents and that meant more paperwork for him _—_

 _Nope,_ Fox cuts himself off. _Focus on the here and now._

 _“This is CT-6067.”_ The pilot’s voice crackled over his commlink. _“Requesting permission to land, sir.”_

Checking over the ship’s identification number, Fox’s brows raised in surprise. It’s from Kamino and registered under General Shaak Ti _—_ someone Fox hadn’t seen in quite some time. 

_She must be returning for a Council meeting_. 

“Permission granted,” he said before cutting off the transmission. 

The gunship came in for a smooth landing, doors sliding open as it touched down. A tall figure with flowing brown robes emerged from the craft, poised and graceful, almost floating as she crossed the distance to reach Fox. 

“Ah! Commander Fox,” Shaak Ti said with a smile that showed her fangs. “It’s good to see you again. The new armor suits you well.”

Pride swelled in his chest and he stood a bit taller at the compliment. The phase two armor did prove to be more aesthetically pleasing than the previous design, Fox admitted. Not that he was overly concerned about such things, of course. 

“Thank you, _buir_.” 

Fox froze when the word escaped his lips. 

_Why did I say that? I shouldn’t have said that. Oh sithspit, what do I say now?_

Shaak Ti's expression grew softer, however, and her smile more tender. Like she took it from the air between them and pressed it to her heart. A silent _thank you_ for such an honor. 

An ear-splitting crack of thunder shakes the sky and tears it open, but Fox didn’t care. His _buir_ was here. Her presence wrapped around him like a blanket fresh from the dyer. 

“Come, _ner ad_ ,” she said, already soaked to the bone, and led him hurriedly to the hanger. “Let’s talk somewhere drier, yes?” 

Fox titled his helmet in question. She came all this way to speak with him? 

“I sense a disturbance here,” Shaak Ti confessed before Fox could form the question. “The Force-signatures of you and your _vod_ seem to flicker in and out of existence. I came to investigate.” 

Once they step under the hanger doors, safe from the pouring rain, Shaak Ti continues to speak in a troubled tone. “It’s similar to when your _vod_ were under the Geonosian queen’s mind control.” 

Fox went rigid. Mind control, of whatever variety, would explain a lot. 

“ _Buir_ ," Fox spoke slowly,"I believe Chancellor Palpatine is behind it." 

While Senator Amidala and her allies believed Fox when he informed them of Palpatine’s shady dealings, he half expected a Jedi to shut down the idea, to claim it was impossible or to suggest it was treasonous. Instead, Shaak Ti offered Fox her full attention. 

"How so?" 

"Whenever he gives us a contingency order we follow it without question. Nothing else matters until the mission is complete—” Fox paused, unsure how else to explain— “It’s like being the back seat passenger of your own mind.” 

“ARC trooper Fives did confront me about the inhibitor chips implanted within your minds and a conspiracy against the Jedi. I didn't believe him at the time,” she said with a frown. “I heard he’s been arrested.” 

“I shot him.” Fox swallowed thickly; he was going to throw up. “He survived though.” 

“I need to speak with him.” 

“I’m afraid he’s in a medical coma.” 

“Then I’ll need to inform the Council of my findings and ensure he’s transferred to the Jedi for questioning. If it’s true that Palpatine is a traitor, then he’ll go to great lengths to keep it secret.” 

Placing a gentle hand on Fox’s arm, Shaak Ti gave him a bittersweet smile. “Even before this war began, the galaxy has been injustice towards you and your _vod._ But know this, Fox: I will do everything in my power to help.” 

Fox manages a small smile in return. “Thank you, _buir_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translation(s): 
> 
> buri = mother/father 
> 
> vod(e) = sibling(s), comrade(s)


End file.
